More than just friends
by Tears
Summary: A Taiora...and Mimato. That's all I have to say, and I think it's pretty good! R&R!


****

Author's Note: Uh, this is my second romance fic. I'm not very good at writing them, I must admit, but when and idea comes to mind, I can not ignore it. So, flame if you absolutely must and can not think of anything better to do, 'kay? Enjoy! ^_~

More than just friends

Sora came home and slammed the door, on a cold fall day. The days were getting colder, and it was almost winter. Plus, the days were getting boring without anyone to talk to. Actually, Sora felt a little empty. The only person she wanted to talk to was Tai, and he was always at soccer practice, or practicing for "the big game", or if not, he'd be practicing with Davis 24\7! Sora thought it was starting to become a habit. But then again, once in her life, she was practicing for "the big game". And there was something she really wanted to ask him.

Sora was at the tennis court the other day, when it started to warm up a little bit, with Mimi and was teaching her how to serve properly since Mimi seemed pretty interested.

"Mimi, Matt doesn't play tennis. He's a musician." Sora explained. "Who told you that?"

"Well, he did." Mimi replied, joyfully. "You don't think he was being sarcastic?"

"Oh..." Mimi sighed, collapsing to the ground. "Do you think he likes me?"

"No comment." Sora scoffed. "I already have my own problems to deal with!"

"Alright, Sora." Mimi muttered, getting up. "Who's serving?"

"Oh, I-" Sora looked up, and gawked. Behind the fence of the tennis court, was Tai. He was carrying his soccer ball to the soccer field again. You'd like to think he was actually doing something different. Sora stammered, "I-I-I- I...uh...one second, Mimi- Tai!"

"Huh?" Tai stopped walking. He turned around and smiled. "Hi Sora."

"Hi Tai." Sora smiled, nervously. "Tai, uh...I wanted to ask you if...uh...well."

"Yeah?" Tai asked.

"Have fun at soccer practice, 'kay?" Sora smiled.

"Uh...sure." Tai replied. "Bye."

"...bye." Sora said. She sighed, "Not again."

"What happened?" Mimi asked, running up to her. 

"Stumbled on words...I don't know what to say anymore!" Sora explained. "And I practiced a hundred times in front of the mirror this morning...I feel like a wreck!"

"...Oooh...well, wanna help me with my problem now?" Mimi asked. "Matt's at the warehouse downtown. You think we can catch him now? Or are you too busy sulking?"

"I'm okay. I'll come with you." Sora replied, wiping her eyes.

"My, my, Sora...Were those tears?" Mimi asked, anxiously.

Sora didn't say anything.

"Tell me, Sora, if you will...why is it so important to talk to Tai right now?" Mimi asked.

"Because it just...well, I...before I say anything, tell me why you want to match Matt's whole personality?" Sora asked.

"Everybody likes Matt." Mimi sighed. "Everybody...and he thinks I'm just another face in the crowd...I don't want him to think of me like that...I prefer him to think of me as...a beautiful face in the crowd!" Mimi giggled. "Your turn!"

"What?" Sora gasped.

"You said if I told you why I'm trying to match Matt's every interest, you'd tell me why you wanted to talk to Tai." Mimi explained. "Now, tell me!"

Sora sighed, "Tai's my friend."

"I know that."

"A very close friend." Sora added. "And he's very important to me...and-"

"Oh, I can see where this is headed!" Mimi giggled, childishly. 

"This never gets out! If you happen to tell Matt, or say something like that around him, he's gonna tell Tai and...well..." Sora muttered. "I just don't want to lose our friendship, you know."

"Actually, I don't know." Mimi replied. "Listen, let's just go down to the warehouse and see what happens from there, okay? Come on!"

******

"You're staying in the car." Mimi smiled.

"No, I'm not." Sora protested. "You drive me all the way here-"

"Actually, my cousin drove us here." Mimi corrected, pointing to her cousin in the front seat.

"Hey!" Mimi's cousin, Will, threw his hands up. "Don't go bein' pushin' me in this boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. Just go in there, come back with smudged lipstick and stuff, 15 minutes tops! I got places to go."

"Shut up, Willy!" Mimi grumbled.

"Okay, I'm going." Sora smiled, getting out of the car. "And of course, you're coming too!"

"Wait!" Mimi paused. "How does my hair look?"

"It's only Matt, Mimi. It's not like he doesn't think you're beautiful already." Sora giggled.

"He doesn't!" Mimi sighed. 

"Oh come on!"

***

Matt was sitting down on the stage, strumming his guitar, with his head down on his shoulders. Jun was sitting down beside him. Mimi was depressed. She turned to Sora, "You think he's talking to her and likes her instead of me?"

"Even if! It's your job to break them up!" Sora whispered. "Now, just get this over with. Ask him out or something!"

Mimi walked up to Matt as his head was down. He didn't notice her at all.

Jun, wanting to totally ruin Mimi somehow blurted out, "So, I don't know why you're thinking about this Mimi girl anyway!"

"Well, I do." Matt muttered. "I-"

"Matt, can I talk to you for a second?" Mimi asked.

Matt sighed, his head still down, "I can even hear her voice now."

"Matt, I'm right here." Mimi giggled.

Matt looked up and sighed, "I think I'm hallucinating...am I?" He ruffled her hair and gasped. "My god, it is you!" He jumped up and sighed. "Uh...hi Mimi."

"Hi Matt." Mimi smiled. "So, um...what are you doing after practice?"

"...sitting here." Matt replied. "And if it starts to get really boring, I'll actually start practicing."

"Oh?" Mimi smirked, glancing at Sora. "Well, I wanted to ask if we could go on a double date."

"A double date? With who?" Matt asked, starting to gain interest.

"Oh, with..." Mimi smiled. "With Tai and Sora, who else?"

"Tai? Sora? Seriously?" Matt asked, confused. "Tai's too busy with his soccer practice and Sora's always practicing tennis...and besides...uh, I was kinda hoping we could be alone for the night."

"Seriously?" Mimi gawked. "Well, um, sure- uh no...Sora insisted."

"Alright." Matt smiled. He picked up his guitar and headed out of the warehouse. Jun jumped off the stage, and ran after him.

Mimi beamed, walking up to Sora.

"So?" Sora asked. "How'd it go?"

"Perfect!" Mimi grinned. "For the both of us!"

"...I'm afraid to ask, but what do you mean?" Sora asked, sharply.

"We have a double date!" Mimi beamed, jumping up and down.

"No way!" Sora gasped. "...Who am I going with exactly?"

"Tai, who else?" Mimi grinned.

"...W-What?" Sora smiled. She then realized what her friend was saying, _You are going on a date with Tai!_ Sora blushed.

"You're turning bright red. Is there a problem?" Mimi asked.

"Uh...no." Sora stammered. "...anything but a problem."

******

Sora was pacing back and fourth at the bus stop, the next day. She was going on a date with Tai, and he didn't even know it yet. "I'll just ask him if he wants to go, and if not, I'll fake being sick…yeah right. Mimi'll see through that in a minute! What am I gonna do?"

Just then, Jo, one of the cheerleaders for the soccer team walked straight passed Sora, with her long maroon hair flowing. She stopped and looked at Sora, and then smiled, "Oh, you are Sora, right?" She seemed really happy.

"Yeah, why?" Sora asked.

"Nice to finally meet you!" Jo shook Sora's hand and hugged her. "You're Tai's girlfriend, aren't you? You are so lucky! He is sooooo cute!"

Sora stammered, "Girlfriend?"

"…So he's _not_ yours?" Jo gasped, happily.

__

Think, Sora. Say something that will totally crush her! "Of…course he is."

"Oh." Jo sighed, depressed. "Too bad, huh? But you are really lucky. So what're you doing here exactly?"

"Me? Oh just…looking for Tai." Sora smiled, nervously.

"Oh, well if you are. He's at soccer practice." Jo explained. "If you want, I'll show you where it is."

"No, it's okay." Sora sighed. _Soccer again?_ "I'll talk to him once he's done with soccer practice. Bye, Jo."

"Bye!" Jo beamed, bouncing up and down the sidewalk.

Sora sighed, and she sat down on the bench. "This is all too unreal…why can't this all just be over?" 

*******

Later on, the bus arrived in front of Sora's building. She took the elevator up and opened the door. Her mom smiled, "Hi Sora."

"Hi Mom." Sora sighed.

"Oh…what's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"…nothing." Sora muttered. The phone rang. Sora got up and looked at the caller ID. She gasped and ran into her room.

Sora's mom, looked confused and walked to the phone. She picked it up and spoke, "Hello? …Oh hi Tai. One second.- Sora! Tai's on the phone."

Sora opened her room door, and smiled. "…of course." She took the phone from her mom and ran into her room. "Hello?"

"Hi Sora." Tai replied.

"Oh, hi Tai." Sora smiled. 

"I heard you were going on a date…with me?" Tai asked.

"Oh…yeah. Well I was going to tell you, I just got sidetracked." Sora replied. "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." Tai sighed. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know, ask Matt." Sora replied.

"Great. Matt has a bad choice in everything…" Tai smiled. "Anyhow, I'll call you back later, 'kay?"

"Okay." Sora sighed. "Bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

Sora collapsed on her bed. She dialed another number and sighed, until the person finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Matt, what place did you have in mind anyway?" Sora snapped. "Tell me now!"

"Uh…well, a restaurant would be nice…why?" Matt replied, hesitantly.

"No reason at all." Sora hung up and sighed again. "I'm never gonna get through this day…alive."

**********

"So?" Mimi beamed, jumping up and down. "Aren't you excited?"

"…nervous…scared…why?" Sora muttered.

"Oh come on, Sora." Mimi sighed. "He's your friend! It's like…going somewhere with a friend, nothing more."

"You sure?" Sora asked.

"Lighten up, will you?" Mimi grinned.

"Why are you so excited?" Sora asked again.

"Oh, I'll tell you why!" Mimi beamed. "I'm going on a date with Matt!!"

"Anything else?" Sora asked.

"I get to kiss him too!" Mimi smiled.

"Permission?"

"He doesn't know yet." Mimi scoffed. "Anyhow, I have to go to so much places today. I have to get my hair done, pick out a present for Matt-"

"Present?" Sora gawked.

"Yeah!" Mimi replied, quickly. "I might not match his every personality, but…his interests are MINE!" She jumped up and gasped happily.

"Uh…yeah." Sora giggled. "Well, I have to pick out something…to wear."

"You better not wear anything stupid!" Mimi warned.

"Like what?" Sora asked. "I usually don't wear anything stupid."

"…oh yeah." Mimi giggled. "Well, I'll talk to you later. And I'll come over to your house to make sure you're not sneaking anything stupid to the restaurant!"

"It's not gonna be a fancy restaurant…is it?" Sora asked. "I don't like wearing dresses…very much."

"Lies." Mimi scoffed.

"What…are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You just don't like wearing them in front of Tai, do you?" Mimi asked. "Admit it!"

"I did not say that!" Sora scoffed.

"Then say something!" Mimi chuckled. "Alright, alright. Never mind. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Sora muttered. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Mimi walked back to her apartment. Sora walked down the street and into a fast food restaurant. 

She sat down and sighed, "What am I going to do? Everywhere I turn I see his face somewhere…and it's…not really scaring me, but I'm nervous…and I know why…" She looked out the window beside her and gasped. There was Tai, walking down the street, hands in pockets. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't going to soccer practice. Sora gasped and looked the other way. "This is so freaky…"

Tai looked towards Sora and looked at her puzzled. "…Is…she okay?" He asked himself.

Sora turned back towards the window and sighed with relief. "He's not there anymore…" She whispered to herself. She then turned back to the seat in front of her and saw Tai sitting in front of her. She smiled, nervously, "Hi Tai!"

"Hi Sora." Tai replied. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She chuckled, nervously. "Just…nervous, I guess."

"Yeah, me too." Tai sighed. "Listen, to make it a little easier, we can go to a theatre instead." 

"Oh, yeah. Okay, sure." Sora replied. 

"Okay, see you later then." Tai got up and left.

"…bye." Sora muttered. _...theatres are dark...aren't they?_

*************

Sora looked in front of her mirror. She was wearing her normal jeans except they were flared at the bottom. She was wearing a striped blue, navy and white chenille sweater, too. She didn't seem to be as nervous as before. After all, theatres are dark and Tai was her _friend_. He had been her _friend_ for 10 years or something. But it was a scary thought that Jo thought she was his girlfriend, and Mimi thought they were perfect for each other. Was that how everybody in the whole world would see them as? Perfect for each other? Boyfriend and girlfriend?

***

"You are not going to wear that are you?" Matt asked Tai, before they went to meet up with Mimi and Sora.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Tai asked.

"No reason." Matt scoffed. "I still think my clothes would look better on you."

"Matt, I'm going to a theatre. Theatres are dark." Tai sighed.

"Obviously." Matt replied. "But still...I think you should've wore the...white top, with the black jeans."

"Matt, that's what you're wearing." Tai said.

"I know. But you should've worn it before I decided to put it on!" Matt sighed. "I told you I have better taste."

"You seem to think you have the only taste in the world, Matt." Tai chuckled.

"I know. I'm _da man!_" Matt smirked.

"Yeah...whatever." Tai sighed. He left the room.

Matt sighed, and walked out after him.

*************

"Okay, so..." Matt began, later on when he and Tai were with Mimi and Sora. "You guys are going to the theatre, right?"

"Why do you care?" Tai asked.

"...just asking." Matt scoffed. "If I happen to bump into Jun, I'll need an escape route!"

Mimi giggled. "See you later!" She waved, walking off with Matt.

Tai and Sora started walking into the theatre, and didn't say anything for what seemed to be ages. Tai sighed, "That's...a nice sweater."

"Oh..." Sora blushed. "Thanks..." She sighed. _I can not go through my whole night like this...okay._ "Tai, you're my _friend_ right?"

"...yeah, why?" Tai chuckled.

"Okay." Sora giggled. "Because everybody thinks that you and I would be perfect for each other, and all this stuff, and things like that. And I just think it's crazy." She sighed and looked at him, "...don't you?"

Tai smiled, and looked at Sora, "...no."

Sora managed to smile a little bit and sighed, "...I don't anymore either."

"Is that why you were so nervous before?" Tai asked.

Sora smiled, "...it really don't matter anymore."

Tai smirked, "Uh...listen, we're gonna miss the beginning of the movie if we stay here talking any longer."

"Yeah." Sora giggled. 

******

Mimi grinned, staring into Matt's eyes, "I'm so glad with ditched that restaurant. Fast food is always better, isn't it?"

Matt looked up and smirked, "Yeah..."

"Okay, you order something. I'll have whatever you're having." Mimi smiled.

"Okay..." Matt sighed. "...one second. Why are you trying to match my every interest?"

Mimi sighed, "_Everybody likes Matt...everybody...and he thinks I'm just another face in the crowd...I don't want him to think of me like that...I prefer him to think of me as...a beautiful face in the crowd! ...and...I really like him..." _Mimi giggled. "...that's exactly what I told Sora."

Matt gawked. He got up, and kissed her.

Mimi thought, _I was expecting words, but this is just as good! _She blushed.

Matt sighed, "Sorry...I just-"

"That's okay." Mimi beamed. "...I'd be even more grateful if you did that again."

Matt smirked.

**************

The theatre was dark, and Sora was starting to get a little tired watching the movie. She did pick it out, but all of a sudden, it didn't seem so interesting anymore. She'd seen it 5 times or something...but seeing it with Tai was different. She leaned on his shoulder and smiled. His t-shirt smelled of the soccer field. The field Sora gave up such a long time ago...and all of a sudden she wish she went back to it. After what seemed to be an hour, the movie was over.

Sora and Tai walked out of the theatre. Tai yawned and muttered, "So what was the movie about?"

"I wasn't watching." Sora giggled.

"I thought that was your favourite movie." Tai sighed, smiling.

"It is." Sora smiled. "I just saw it too much times..." She sighed. "Listen, Tai...there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh...really?" Tai asked.

"...Tai...have you ever thought of me...as anything _more_ than a friend?" Sora asked.

Tai gulped, "Uh...what?"

"I know you heard what I was saying..." Sora giggled. "Could you please just tell me?"

"Well..." Tai smirked. "To be honest...yes."

"Seriously?" Sora asked. "You're not lying, are you?"

"No of course not." Tai smiled. "I'd never lie to you." He kissed her.

Sora gasped and smiled. _...truth is...he does like me...doesn't he?_

Tai smiled back, "...come on. I'll walk you home..."

******************

I hope ya liked it! ^_~ To tell you the truth, I'm not very much of a Sorato fan. I'm more of a Taiora fan and a Mimato fan. So if you really, don't like the content...I don't know why you even bothered to read or review. But anyhow, if you did like it, I'd love to hear from ya! Review, please?


End file.
